This application claims the priority of 196 43 760.1, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a retaining device for mounting a vibrating part, and more particularly to a retaining device for mounting a fan driven by an electric motor.
Retaining devices of this type having individual clamping means which can be attached radially are known from German patent document DE 33 04 236 C2 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,124. In both cases, these are individual clamping means which, distributed around the circumference in the annular space between the fan housing and retaining device, are coupled to the fan housing and retaining device, respectively. The elastic retaining means in each case serve the purpose of keeping the vibrations occurring in a fan driven by an electric motor away from the retaining device.
Also known, from WO 93/04289, as retaining means are elastic clamping rings which enclose the entire fan and are retained on webs of a plate-shaped receiving part. In this case, the clamping rings are outwardly open. As a result, when a vibrating part within a retaining device of this type is fitted into a soft body there is the risk of parts of the soft body bearing against the clamping rings and hence hindering their function.
In view of the above, there is a need for a retaining device for a vibrating part, particularly an electric fan, which is relatively simply configured by outward encapsulation of the clamping elements, and yet effectively dampens any vibrations.
These and other needs have been met according to the present invention by providing a retaining device for mounting a vibrating part, comprising: a retaining ring to be positioned around the vibrating part at a radial distance, said retaining ring defining a plurality of circumferential slots spaced apart from each other; an elastic band coupled to said retaining ring at each of said slots via a pin arranged at an exterior surface of each of said slots, respectively, said elastic band and said pins being arranged such that said elastic band passes through said slots without contacting said retaining ring and engaging said pins on a surface facing radially outwardly relative to said retaining ring, said elastic band to be fixedly coupled to said vibrating part in portions between said pins.
These and other needs have also been met by providing an arrangement, comprising: an electric fan supported in a housing; a retaining ring positioned around the housing at a radial distance, said retaining ring defining a plurality of circumferential slots spaced apart from each other; an elastic band coupled to said retaining ring at each of said slots via a pin arranged at an exterior surface of each of said slots, respectively, said elastic band and said pins being arranged such that said elastic band passes through said slots without contacting said retaining ring and engaging said pins on a surface facing radially outwardly relative to said retaining ring, said elastic band being fixedly coupled to said housing in portions between said pins.
These and other needs have also been met by providing an arrangement, comprising: a motor vehicle seat; a retaining ring mounted in an interior of said seat, said retaining ring defining a plurality of circumferential slots spaced apart from each other; an elastic band coupled to said retaining ring at each of said slots via a pin arranged at an exterior surface of each of said slots, respectively, said elastic band and said pins being arranged such that said elastic band passes through said slots without contacting said retaining ring and engaging said pins on a surface facing radially outwardly relative to said retaining ring; and an electric fan having a housing fixedly coupled to portions of said elastic band located between said pins.
The annular band vibrates in its mounts on the retaining device in a similar manner to the strings of a stringed instrument. The mounts for the annular band in the retaining device act in the same manner as the peg of a stringed instrument. In the immediate vicinity of the mount, which is designed as a retaining pin, the vibration amplitudes of the tensioned elastic annular band approach zero. In this manner, virtually no vibrations are passed from the fan to the retaining ring. A fan mounted, in accordance with the invention, elastically in a retaining ring is suitable, in particular, for fitting into the interior of a motor vehicle seat to be ventilated by a fan of this type. With the retaining ring, the fan may be tightly inserted directly into the seat's filling.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.